convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad, the Bad, and the Bad
The Bad, the Bad, and the Bad is a side story that began on November 15, 2019, and ended on January 13, 2020. It follows an unlikely trio as they try to survive The Melding and each other. It can be found here. Characters * Genjuro Kibagami * Shinon * Yosuke Hanamura Story Details Chapter One - "Chapter One" Three months after The Melding occurs, Yosuke Hanamura is almost captured by one of Dr. Eggman's robots when Genjuro Kibagami destroys it, inadvertently saving him in the process. Yosuke follows Genjuro for protection, despising the man as a person, and an equally unenjoyable man, Shinon, soon joins their group after he and Genjuro destroy a bar and all three get run out of town. The three travel together a bit, until they start to run out of money and try to figure out what to do at another tavern. A mysterious hooded figure overhears and offers to pay the trio well if they can retrieve a precious item for him from some bandits. Genjuro eagerly agrees, something that troubles Yosuke greatly. Chapter Two - "Chapter Two" The three set out for the bandits the next morning, the strange man having told them their target was a locket that had been taken when the bandits ransacked a neighboring town. Yosuke attempts to tell his companions about his misgivings, but both shut him down, more interested in the job and the reward. The trio enters a redwood forest, where Shinon senses and kills a strange monkey for food. However, they are soon ambushed by a large mob of the monkies, and though they at first try to fight them off, they have to retreat, and run out of the forest and into a desert, where they are immediately attacked by giant sandworms. Chapter Three - "Chapter Three" After having killed the sandworms, the trio sets up camp for the night, eating the monkey Shinon had caught. Yosuke again tries to convince the others to turn back in case it's a trap, but they assure him that they have no one who could possibly hold a grudge against them and anyone who dared attack would be dealt with. They go to sleep and in the morning find the bandit stronghold. They decide to wait until night to strike, and hide out behind a rock until then. Chapter Four - "Chapter Four" As night falls the three make their move, having used the day to stake out their opponents, a gang of masked bandits. Shinon and Genjuro kill two guards, but both vanish into thin air upon being killed. Though Genjuro couldn't care less, Shinon begins to doubt the validity of their mission and even tries to unsuccessfully talk some reason into Genjuro. They press on and discover more bandits by a fire, who are unmasked and have a frightening, zombie-like appearance. The group attacks once more, and though some of the bandits vanish, one is crystallized. Finding that extremely suspicious, the group quickly inspects the storehouse, finding no locket but hearing a bell ring outside. As they attempt to escape they are stopped by the crystallized bandit who has mutated into a frightening monster. Chapter Five - "Chapter Five" The bandits and the trio battle, and they quickly realize that these monsters were once human before becoming mutating beasts. The monsters before them continue to mutate no matter how they fight, until they finally are able to overcome their opponents. Yosuke begins to realize that his companions are every bit as monstrous as the beasts they fight, a fact that is further drilled into him as the man who hired them appears as the true mastermind of this attack. He reveals what Yosuke suspected all along, that this mission was nothing more than a setup, though the man surprises him by saying his goal was to kill them as revenge for the destruction and carnage the trio left in their wake. Seeing that Genjuro and Shinon refuse to take responsibility for their actions, the man then injects himself with a strange liquid before mutating and attacking. Final Chapter - "Chapter Six" The man mutates into a mass of black tentacles, fueled by his desire for revenge. As the group fights, Yosuke is tempted to abandon the other men to their fate, but decides instead to help. He discovers that the beast is weak to fire and uses it to attack. Shinon and Genjuro join in, and in a short while their final foe is vanquished. However, Yosuke decides that he is done with the others, finding them contemptible and fed up with their disregard for anyone but themselves. He storms off on his own, refusing to be with them any longer. Yosuke manages to find his way out of the desert, aided by a duo in a truck that drops him off in a town called Onett at his own behest, as Yosuke wanted to live for himself now. In Onett he hears tumors of a large town and thinks his friends may be there, so he decides to set off for the rumored city of Midgard. Trivia * Sodom and Tifa Armstrong, two of the main characters in Old Town Road, are mentioned very briefly in the final chapter as the duo who run into Yosuke. * This side story is based on an inside joke within the Convergence Series, as the thought of these three characters working together would no doubt end in disaster. Category:Side Stories Category:The Melding